The Brown/Tufts University Fogarty AIDS International Research Training Program (D43TW000237) is applying for continued support of its educational activities for the next 5 years, 2010-2015. Over the past 16 years, the Brown/Tufts Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) has trained over 100 clinical investigators from India, the Philippines, Cambodia, Indonesia, and, most recently, western Kenya, resulting in about 100 peer-reviewed publications over the past 5 years alone. Brown/Tufts AITRP trainees have assumed national leadership positions in each of these countries, and several play significant roles in multinational clinical research networks. In this new cycle the Brown/Tufts AITRP proposes to focus on longer term training, advanced degree training at either Brown or Tufts. Trainees may elect to participate in MPH, Masters Programs in Biostatistics, or Clinical Research, as well as PhD programs. In addition, we have developed one year, post doctoral mentored research training courses in a variety of clinical research disciplines, including Molecular Virology, Clinical Trial Research Design, HIV Prevention Research, Women's Health, Nutrition and Metabolic Studies, as well as Pharmacology. In order to identify the highest caliber trainees, the AITRP has developed a formal advisory process, which includes the Directors of several international AIDS programs, Public Health Research Institutes and Research Universities each of the affiliated countries. In addition, a formal mentoring program has been developed which will ensure that each international trainee is in frequent contact with a designated Brown or Tufts faculty mentor whose research interests are congruent with those of the relevant trainee. Prospective candidates will be proposed by our international advisors and their selection with be conducted during the monthly meetings of the Brown-Tufts Fogarty AITRP Executive Committee, which includes accomplished faculty from all affiliated institutions with diverse academic training and a commitment to international public health training, followed by approval and guidance from the Training Advisory Group. The University of Ghana is being added as a pilot training site. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Significance: 2 Investigator(s): 1 Innovation: 3 Approach: 4 Environment: 3 Overall Impact: Strengths * This is a competitive renewal for this AITRP which has successfully trained over 100 clinical investigators from India, the Philippines, Cambodia, Indonesia and Kenya. * This proposal will begin programs in Ghana if funded and discontinue activities in Indonesia. * The strongest program appears to be in India where graduates now assume significant positions in government and academia. * Trainees are offered established experiences in various disciplines for one year periods,for Masters degrees in Biostatistics, Epidemiology, Clinical and Translational Research, Behavioral Interventions, and Public Health. Weaknesses * A bit diffuse in approach with many countries and programs. * Ghana, Cambodia and the Philippines have relatively low prevalence of HIV infection which means the impact will be less overall. 1. Significance: Strengths * The impact in India is quite impressive. * If this is duplicated elsewhere, and there is no reason why it shouldn't, the significance for the newer sites, such as Kenya, could be impressive too. Weaknesses * The significance for the lower prevalence countries is less obvious. 2. Approach: Strengths * Fairly traditional approach with a mixture of 1 year focused and directed training programs tailored to the needs of the trainees plus Masters degrees in the useful disciplines that can help build local research capacity. * Their formula appears to have worked so far as demonstrated by the successes to date in India and Kenya. Weaknesses * No obvious weaknesses. 3. Innovation: Strengths * Besides the core degree programs which focus on clinical research, the 1 year program for post docs can help fill gaps that another degree can't offer. * Research training opportunities in virology, immunology, pharmacology, and others add to the mix. Weaknesses * While successful, this isn't terribly innovative. 4. Investigators: Strengths * The long track record is quite impressive and the investigators have done remarkable work. * Drs Mayer and Carpenter at Brown are highly qualified and distinguished researchers with impressive track records. Weaknesses * None 5. Environment: Strengths * Very favorable and accommodating environment at Tufts and Brown with significant experience in training. * All the usual educational tools and courses are available. * There are multiple funded research programs at both institutions such as CFAR, CDAAR, NFL besides the AITRP. * The YRG CARE in India is quite an impressive operation unto itself and has been an NIMH and ACTG site. * The other sites appear to have potential as well. Weaknesses * Again, the low incidence sites have less to offer for this particular grant. Renewal Applications (if applicable): * This is the 4th renewal for this grant. * Although it is stated that the Indonesia site is being abandoned because of the lead investigator there, nothing else much is said. * Refocusing on low prevalence sites/countries has less of an overall impact. Budget and Period of Support: Recommended budget modifications or possible overlap identified: * None